<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocturne by abswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137542">Nocturne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites'>abswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AOT x HP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Getting Together, Love how that's a tag, Mikasa Ackerman's Scarf, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Giant Squid keeps stealing your stuff, none of your housemates are willing to give you a hand. What better place to look for help than the Gryffindor common room? </p><p>(Gryffindor!Mikasa x Ravenclaw!Reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AOT x HP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this looks familiar, it's because it's the same fic that used to be in my 'aot x hp' multichapter fic! nothing's changed, I've just separated out the works into their own individual oneshots :)</p><p>sorry for the inconvenience, and for any new readers, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hastily shoving all your things into your bag, you race down the corridor. Puddles of water drip down your robes and onto the floor, but you ignore them, your only concern making it to class on time. </p><p>Pushing open the classroom door, you attempt to creep inside unnoticed, but you should have known you can’t get anything past Professor Ackerman.</p><p>“Detention,” he snaps, not even bothering to look up from the blackboard he’s writing on. </p><p>“But, sir, please,” you protest. “It wasn’t my fault, it was the-”</p><p>“Do I look like I care?” he asks, turning and leveling you with a bored expression. “Detention, brat. Don’t be late to my class again.” Looking you up and down, he whips out his own wand, wordlessly casting a Drying Charm on you. “And try not to make any more of a mess than you already have.”</p><p>Grumbling under your breath, you make your way over to your seat. Marco glances at you, seeing the murderous expression on your face, before sliding his textbook over between you.</p><p>“Thanks,” you whisper, keeping a cautious eye on Professor Ackerman. Luckily, he seems too caught up in yelling at some Gryffindors on the other side of the classroom to pay any attention to you.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Marco asks. “Yesterday, you were late to Potions, today it’s Defense. Where’s your textbook? And why were you all wet?”</p><p>“Long story,” you say as you pull out a quill and some parchment to start copying down the notes on the board. “Just been...having some problems, that’s all.”</p><p>Marco frowns at you, concern etched on his features. “Hey, you know I’ll help however I can, right? You can talk to me.”</p><p>You chew on your bottom lip for a moment, debating. It would be beneficial to hear a second perspective. Relenting, you lean closer. “You know the Squid?”</p><p>“The Giant Squid? Like the one in the Black Lake?”</p><p>You nod. “It’s out to get me, I swear.”</p><p>Instead of the sympathy you were expecting, Marco looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh. “Out to get you? You know how nice that Squid is, right? I fed it toast once. It was very appreciative.”</p><p>“Shut up, Marco,” you spit. “I’ve done my research. You know what they call it in <em>Hogwarts, A History</em>? ‘Semi-domesticated’. Does that sound nice and cuddly to you? And I saw a Chocolate Frog card for it once. They called it the ‘bane of ancient mariners and students at Hogwarts’. Tell me that doesn’t sound evil.”</p><p>Marco leans away, looking a bit perturbed by your rant. “Okay, okay,” he says, raising his hands placatingly. “Why do you think it’s out to get you?”</p><p>“It keeps stealing my stuff. I was doing my homework by the Black Lake last week, and I guess the slimy fucker just decided it wanted to make my life miserable. because it won’t leave me alone. It takes my textbooks, my notes, everything. And it keeps <em>splashing</em> me.”</p><p>Ever the Ravenclaw, Marco jumps into action. You can practically see the wheels turning in his brain as he assaults you with question after question. “Have you tried attacking it?”</p><p>“Not allowed. Apparently, that thing is basically Professor Hange’s pet. Anyone who messes with it must have a death wish.”</p><p>“Did you provoke it in any way?”</p><p>“No,” you insist. “I was just doing my work, I have no clue why it started stealing my stuff.”</p><p>“Have you tried summoning charms?”</p><p>You roll your eyes. “Yes, Marco. I’m not an idiot. I think that thing just has a death grip on my stuff.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just use brute force?” Marco asks. “Like, just dive down into the lake and get your stuff back yourself.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” you proclaim, shaking your head. “You think I’m just gonna go down there so it can murder me? I don’t think so.” A sly look comes across your face, and you give Marco your best puppy-dog eyes. “Marco, my best friend in the world, would you do me the biggest favor ever and help me out?”</p><p>Marco simply laughs, years of friendship leaving him immune to your pleading. “Sorry, I don’t think sea creatures are my thing. Besides, I can’t swim. I wouldn’t exactly be of much help.”</p><p>He’s got a point, but you can’t help but turn away from him, pouting. You and Marco are the best in your House -- it’s not like anyone else would offer up any better ideas. Maybe Marco’s right. Ideas aren’t what you need anymore. It’s time to brute force your way out of this mess.</p><p>Your gaze slides over to the Gryffindor side of the room, a plan slowly formulating in your mind.</p>
<hr/><p>“Password?” The Fat Lady asks, for probably the fiftieth time.</p><p>“Look,” you snarl, pointing a finger at her. “I told you already, I don’t <em>know</em> the password. This isn’t even my House! I just need to talk to a Gryffindor. Can’t you just, I don’t know, announce it in the common room or something?”</p><p>She looks scandalized by your words. “No password, no entrance. That’s the way it is. If you’re angry, go and take it up with the headmaster, but I have better things to do than shout out into the common room for your problems.”</p><p>You’re about to retaliate, using some not very nice words that wouldn’t exactly help your case, when someone clears their throat from behind you, drawing your attention. Turning, you find yourself face-to-face with the Head Boy, Jean.</p><p>“Can I help you?” he asks, brows furrowed.</p><p>Finally, someone who isn’t a painting. “I need to get into the common room.”</p><p>“Any particular reason why?”</p><p>“Look,” you say, trying not to let your impatience bleed into your words. “I just need to talk to a Gryffindor, please. I need help with something.”</p><p>He studies you for a moment, and after deciding that you seem sincere enough and that you’re probably not a Slytherin in disguise, he acquiesces, uttering the password before leading you through the portrait hole.</p><p>“Listen up, you lot!” Jean announces. The common room’s filled with students, and they all look up at his words. “We’ve got a visitor.”</p><p>You step forward. “I need someone’s help,” you say. “Someone who’s willing to swim in the Black Lake. I’ve got a bone to pick with the Giant Squid.”</p><p>You’ve only just finished speaking when they all turn away, going back to their own conversations. You resist the urge to scowl. Weren’t all Gryffindors supposed to be obsessed with proving their bravery or whatever? Some plan this was.</p><p>Jean turns to you, a look of pity on his face. “Sorry about that. If you want, I can...” he slowly trails off, eyes widening at something over your shoulder.</p><p>Following his gaze, you’re met with a girl, all shiny black hair and steel-gray eyes, heading towards you. You know who she is, of course, who doesn’t? Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and smart enough to rival most of your House, saying that Mikasa was popular would be an understatement. And okay, maybe you have a little bit of a crush, but that’s neither here nor there. What you don’t know is what she wants with you.</p><p>“I’ll help,” she says softly. You can’t help the way your eyes widen at her words.</p><p>“Mikasa, are you sure?” Jean asks. “You don't have to. I mean, I’m Head Boy. If anyone's helping, it should probably be me.”</p><p>Ignoring him, she turns to you. “The Black Lake, right? Let’s go.”</p><p>You’re certainly not about to say no. Professor Ackerman had assigned you an essay to write for homework, and if you don't get your textbook back tonight, you’d be looking at several more detentions.</p><p>Without waiting for your reply, Mikasa turns to head out the portrait hole. Nodding goodbye to Jean, you stumble after her. </p><p>“Wait,” you call, catching up to her. “Look, I know I said I needed help, but you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>She looks confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Well, you’re on the Quidditch team, aren’t you?” you say. “Not exactly in a position where you could risk injury.”</p><p>Mikasa stays silent, continuing to walk down the corridor. </p><p>“I didn’t mean anything by it,” you rush to say. “Sorry, I just-”</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew I was on the Quidditch team.”</p><p>“Of course, I knew,” you say. You might have been a bit of a bookworm, but you never could resist a good game of Quidditch. “You’re a Beater, right? I saw you at the game against Slytherin last week, you played terrifically.” </p><p>As you push open the doors, you see Mikasa out of the corner of your eye tuck her face down into her Gryffindor scarf. A light dusting of red paints her cheeks. </p><p>Clearing your throat, you avert your eyes before she can catch you staring. </p><p>“So, what do we do?” you ask, shoving your hands into your robe pockets. It’s not quite winter yet, but the grounds are always cold in the evenings. You would have brought something warmer, but you didn’t think your plan would actually end up working. “I know we’re not supposed to hurt it or anything.”</p><p>“A Tickling charm,” she replies simply, taking care to step over a fallen tree branch. “That’s how I did it last time.”</p><p>“Last time?”</p><p>Mikasa studies you for a moment. “The Squid,” she says, “stole my broom once.”</p><p>Your eyes widen. “Are you serious?”</p><p>She nods. “I had to spend days practicing with one of the school brooms. Reiner was so close to kicking me off the Quidditch team.”</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t even think of a Tickling charm,” you say. “I think you must be the Ravenclaw, out of the two of us.”</p><p>She lets out a little giggle. “Does that mean you’re the Gryffindor?”</p><p>“No way,” you say, shaking your head. “I’m definitely not brave enough for that.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she says. “Not many people have the courage to show up to Professor Ackerman’s class late.”</p><p>You groan loudly. “Ugh, don’t remind me. It’s all because of that stupid squid.” A mischievous grin spreads across your face. “Hey, do you think the house elves know how to cook calamari?”</p><p>Mikasa laughs softly at your words. From what you know about her, she doesn’t seem like the type to laugh very often, so you pride yourself on your accomplishment. </p><p>All amusement vanishes, however, as the two of you approach the shore of the lake. The moon shines high overhead and leaves rustle quietly in the wind. You scan the surface for any sign of the Squid, but the water’s too murky to see anything. Not for the first time, you’re grateful Mikasa’s with you.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did this alone the first time,” you murmur. “You’re really brave.”</p><p>“Not really,” she says, averting her eyes. “No one believed me when I told them, so I had to get my broom back alone.”</p><p>“No one from my house believed me, either,” you confess. “That’s why I came to the Gryffindor common room.”</p><p>At your words, a thoughtful look comes across her face. Reaching up, she unwinds her scarf from around her neck. “Hold this for me?”</p><p>You reach out to take it, and she pauses. “Actually, maybe you should wear it. It’s cold outside, and you don’t have a scarf.”</p><p>You try to hide the way your heart speeds up at her request. “Okay,” you say. She steps closer and gently wraps her scarf around your neck.</p><p>You have to admit, the scarf definitely does offer protection against the biting chill of the night. And you’re trying really hard not to be creepy, but it smells so good. Warm and comforting, not unlike its owner.</p><p>“Wait,” you say, stopping her before she can get in the lake. Rummaging around in your robes, you pull out your wand. “This will help.” Wordlessly, you cast Warming and Drying charms on her. Even though she's the one doing all the work, you still want to offer her all the help you can.</p><p>“Thanks,” she says, giving you a soft smile.</p><p>“You’re using the Bubblehead charm to breathe?”</p><p>She nods, turning back to the water.</p><p>“Alright then, uh, good luck," you say. "Just come back up if you need me."</p><p>Without another word, she dives into the lake. The water splashes loudly, before coming to a still, the surface dark and unmoving. You crane your neck, but it’s impossible to see anything under the water. You settle for pacing back and forth anxiously, eyes peeled for any sign of her.</p><p>After a few minutes, there’s no change, and you’re honestly debating diving down yourself to check on her, your fear of the Squid be damned. Right when you’re about to step closer, Mikasa emerges, arms full of your textbooks.</p><p>“Are you alright?” you exclaim, rushing forward. “Did anything happen? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Mikasa shoots you an amused glance, looking far too calm for someone who’s just gone head-to-head with a giant monster. “I’m fine,” she says simply. “The Squid was sleeping, so it wasn't too hard. Here’s your stuff.”</p><p>Scanning your books for any damage, you look up at her in wonder. Not only did she retrieve all your things, but she brought them back completely unscathed. “Thank you so much,” you stress. “I don’t know how I can repay you, but if there’s anything I can do-”</p><p>“What are you doing now?” she questions.</p><p>“Now?” you blink at her, confused. “Well, uh, now that I have my textbook, I was gonna get started on that Defense essay for Professor Ackerman.”</p><p>“I haven’t done that yet,” Mikasa says. “Wanna work on it together? The library should still be open.”</p><p>You grin at her. Truthfully, you weren’t looking forward to parting ways, and it seemed like she felt the same. “Sure. I’d like that.”</p><p>As you head back to the castle, the wind picks up, and Mikasa steps closer to you, her shoulder brushing against yours. “Oh, that’s right,” you say. “Let me give you your scarf back. You must be cold.”</p><p>Mikasa reaches out, grabbing your hand to stop you. “No, that’s okay,” she says, a small smile playing on her lips. “You should wear it. It looks good on you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>